Quái thú chỉ-Triệu hồi Đặc biệt
", một quái thú chỉ-Triệu hồi Đặc biệt]] Quái thú chỉ-Triệu hồi Đặc biệt, thường gọi là quái thú Semi-Nomi, là các quái thú có nội dung lá bài là "Không thể được Triệu hồi Thường/Úp. Lần đầu phải được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt..." (Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned...) (hay các phiên bản cũ hơn). Quái thú Tế lễ, Dung hợp, Đồng bộ, và Xyz là những quái thú chỉ-Triệu hồi Đặc biệt không có bao gồm mô tả "Không thể được Triệu hồi Thường/Úp." bởi vì nó không cần thiết; nếu chúng có thể được Triệu hồi Tế lễ/Dung hợp/Đồng bộ/Xyz, chúng sẽ thay thế dòng "Triệu hồi Đặc biệt" bằng "Triệu hồi Tế lễ/Dung hợp/Đồng bộ/Xyz". Một số ví dụ về các quái thú chỉ-Triệu hồi Đặc biệt bao gồm "Aqua Spirit", "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" và "Gem-Knight Ruby". Quy chế A Special Summon-only monster cannot be Special Summoned from the hand, Main Deck, Extra Deck, or Spell & Trap Zone, except by the specified method, unless the card effect ignores the Summoning conditions. A Special Summon-only monster can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard or while banished as long as it was Special Summoned properly first. If the Summon of a Special Summon-only monster is negated (such as by "Black Horn of Heaven") it is not considered to have been properly Special Summoned. If a Special Summon-only monster is in the Graveyard or banished and was not Special Summoned properly, it cannot be Special Summoned by any means other than the proper method, even by ignoring the Summoning conditions. This contrasts to "Nomi" monsters, which can only be Summoned by their own effect, even after they have been properly Special Summoned. After being properly Special Summoned, as long as that Monster Card remains on the field (even if face-down), in the Graveyard, or banished, it is considered properly Special Summoned. Ví dụ Người A trục xuất 3 quái thú Loại-Fiend từ Mộ bài để Triệu hồi Đặc biệt "Dark Necrofear". *Nếu "Dark Necrofear" được đưa vào Mộ bài, chẳng hạn như bị hủy bởi "Raigeki Break", nó có thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt trở lại từ Mộ bài bằng các lá bài như "Monster Reborn". *Nếu "Dark Necrofear" bị trục xuất, chẳng hạn như bởi "Dark Core", nó có thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt trở lại lúc đang bị trục xuất bằng các lá bài như "Dimensional Inversion". Tuy nhiên, nếu nó được dời đến địa điểm khác, thì nó không thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt trở lại ngoại trừ theo phương pháp chính thống. *Nếu "Dark Necrofear" được trả lại về tay hoặc Bộ bài, chẳng hạn như bởi "Compulsory Evacuation Device" hay "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast", nó không thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt trở lại bằng bất cứ cách nào ngoài cách chính thống (trừ trường hợp bằng bài hay hiệu ứng mà bỏ qua điều kiện Triệu hồi của nó, như "A Wild Monster Appears!"). **Kể cả nếu sau đó nó được đưa vào Mộ bài hoặc trục xuất, chẳng hạn như bởi "Graceful Charity" hay "Allure of Darkness", thì nó cũng không thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt trở lại bởi vì nó đã không được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt đúng cách. Mô tả Quái thú Dung hợp dùng Triệu hồi Dung hợp Quái thú Dung hợp dùng Dung Kết Xem thêm *Nomi *Danh sách quái thú chỉ-Triệu hồi Đặc biệt *Quái thú Triệu hồi Đặc biệt Tham khảo Category:Gameplay